Moving On
by The Mentor's Student
Summary: Ruby goes to visit her Mother. Major Au. Slight Crimson Cocoa. Dedicated to thelazyrose.


**Hello everyone. This is a kinda angsty and kinda hut and self-comforty fic about Ruby visiting Summer's grave. This is heavily Au where Ruby is part of a tribe that got wiped out and she's the only one left. (Yeah kinda cliche) You will see a lot of Assassin's Creed elements. The Grimm in this are the Templars and the Hunters are the Assassins pretty much. This also contains slight Crimson Cocoa. This Fic is deicated to thelazyrose whos has been very helpful to me and I thought I'd pay him back with this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

To some travelling through a forest known for the ferocity of the wildlife would be suicide, but for the figure leaping from branch to branch it was nothing but a stroll in the park. The figure continued its journey through the trees till they got to the end of the treeline, the figure leaped from the last branch to the ground, going into a roll once coming upon the ground to keep their momentum to run through the forest as fast as they could with the deep snow.

Once the figure reached the end of the forest they came upon a cliff, the stranger came to a complete stop to take in the view the Cliffside. The land beneath the cliff was mostly covered in a dense fog that almost covered the sight of the remains of a small village.

The stranger took a second to gather their breath before running towards the cliff jumping off it without hesitation. Using their hands, the stranger reached for the branch that quickly came within arm's length and used their momentum to swing off the branch and towards another branch, which they ran on to travel quickly through the forest to the village remains. The tattered remains of a red cloak flowing from the passing air, from the stranger's movements.

Passing through the forest was nothing close to a challenge as the figure had been doing actions that had required much more physical prowess for the majority of their life. The figure continued to travel through the trees until they reached the remains of the village, jumping from the branch they were on the figure walked slowly on to the grounds, hands reaching up to their face to remove the mask that covered their mouth and nose to reveal the face of a young woman in about her early-thirties.

The woman strolled through the village taking in the sights of the ruined land. The huts of those who once occupied these grounds were now collapsed and charred, small plots of land that once held growing vegetables, now held nothing but weeds and scavenging rats. The woman smiled slightly at the rats knowing that whatever could have been scavenged from the ground was now long gone.

The women continued until she came upon a hill that she slowly walked up, but stopped when she heard a loud crunch come from her steps. Looking down the woman could barely she that she was walking on the remains of the villagers, by looking around she noticed that this hill was made entirely from their remains.

The women shook the thoughts out of her head and walked over the hill, her pace increased by a small bit to get away from the hill faster. Taking a second to clear her mind, the woman began walking towards the end of the village grounds where a small mound covered in dead flowers rested.

Coming to a stop upon reaching the mound the woman reached into her jacket pockets and took a small sliver necklace decorated with a crescent moon pendant out. Closing her eyes again the woman took a deep breath and looked down at the dead flowers. With another breath the woman spoke.

"Hello Mother. It's me Ruby. It's been about seventeen years since I was last here and now I'm back all grown up and full of wisdom, but I don't feel whole yet, so that is why I'm here. To talk to you."

Ruby bent down to one knee looking up at the sky.

"The thing is though. I'm not here to tell you about my life or anything like that. I'm here to tell you that I've failed you. Yep you heard me right. I have failed you Mother. And I am sorry. I made a promise to protect our people, Mother. I thought that if I stopped the Grimm"

Ruby stopped to breath, knowing that it was going to get harder.

"If I kept the revolution free from their influence, that those I supported would do what was right. They did, I suppose, do what was right - what was right for them." Ruby looked down and saw drops of water fall to the ground, knowing that they were her tears.

"I met the leader of the Grimm during my hunt for one its key members. We agreed upon a temporary truce when she noticed that our goals for Torchwick aligned. During our time together she tried many times to show me the wrongs of the Revolution's Leaders, but she failed in her plan to get me to join her." Ruby once again looked up to the cloud covered sky.

"I bet she's listening to me now, smiling that I have failed you. Cinder I once thought that I might unite us, that our groups could forget the past and forge a better future. In time, I believed you could be made to see the world like I once did – to understand. But it was just a dream. This too, I should have known." Ruby stopped to gather her thoughts. "Were we not meant to live in peace, then? Is that it? Are we born to argue? To fight? So many voices each demanding something else."

"It has been hard at times, but never harder than today. To see all I have worked for perverted, discarded, forgotten. You would say I have described the whole of history Cinder. Is this another reason for you to smile? Are you hoping I might speak the words you longed to hear? To validate you? To say that along you were right?" Ruby began to smile slightly.

"I will not. Do you know why, Cinder? It's because even though I have seen my struggles be forgotten, I have seen my old beliefs cause the growth of something great, something that has helped me find important things in life. It has helped me grow, like everything that has happened in my life into the person I am now. It has helped me find my compromise." Ruby's grin grew to a full smile that showed victory.

"My compromise, Cinder, is simple. In the face of all that insists I turn back and I carry on: this, this is my compromise." Ruby dropped the necklace on to the mound. "Goodbye Mother."

"Ruby!" Said person turned to face the source of the voice, to see another woman dressed in full winter gear, but still wearing sunglasses. "Why'd you have to rush off like that? You had me worried about you. Is everything alright now?"

Ruby gave the woman an innocent smile and walked up to her and took her gloved hand. "Sorry about that Coco. Yeah everything is alright now. Let's go home." Ruby gently pecked Coco on the cheek before beginning their walk home.

Once leaving the village Ruby squeezed Coco's hand, knowing that her future is bright and that she will never be alone for the rest of it.


End file.
